Chaos Domain
Chaos Domain Manifesting in endless turbulence and perpetual change, gods of chaos can bring both ruin and creation in equal measure. Loki, The Traveler, Set, Eris, Typhon, and other gods of trickery, discord, creation, and destruction may preside over the domain of chaos. Clerics of these deities almost always seek to disrupt order, acting as harbingers of ends and new beginnings. Chaos Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st color spray, disguise self 3rd crown of madness, phantasmal force 5th erupting earth, slow 7th polymorph, vitriolic sphere 9th creation, conjure elemental Bonus Cantrip When you select this domain at 1st level, you learn the minor illusion cantrip, and this cantrip counts as a cleric cantrip for you. Discordant Manifestation Also at 1st level, your god's unpredictable nature affects your spellcasting. Whenever you cast a cleric spell of 1st level or higher, you can choose to roll on the sorcerer's Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. You can do this once per turn. Channel Divinity: All and None At 2nd level, your god enables you to channel the powers from other domains, but without control over the result. When you gain this feature, construct a table with 3 or more Divine Domains whose 2nd level Channel Divinity feature requires the use of an action, or use the following table instead. As an action, you present your holy symbol and use your Channel Divinity feature, rolling on the table. The resulting 2nd level Channel Divinity feature from the specified domain activates. You can change the domains on this table whenever you finish a long rest. Result Domain 1 Lunar 2 Desert 3 Trickery 4 (Reroll) Channel Divinity: Traitor's Trap At 6th level, you learn to ensnare those who would harm you. Whenever you are struck with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and your Channel Divinity feature to redirect the blow to a false copy of yourself that shares your statistics. You suffer no ill effect from the initial attack, and the copy suffers any damage you would have taken. You instantly teleport up to 15 feet. In your place, the copy remains and adheres to the attacker's limb or weapon, grappling them. The copy has hit points equal to your cleric level and has an AC of 10 + your Wisdom modifier. The copy lasts for one minute or until slain, and cannot move or act other than to continue to attempt to grapple the target. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Winds of Madness At 17th level, your god manifests their power in full through your actions. As an action, you can unleash a massive burst of chaotic energy. All creatures within a 30-foot radius must make a Charisma saving throw. If they fail, their ties to causality are disrupted. Whenever the creature takes an action, they must roll on the sorcerer's Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. This disruption lasts until the start of your next turn. You can use this feature once and this use recovers when you finish a short or long rest.